Laurel Lance (Earth 96)
Dinah Laurel Lance (born November 15, 2349), simply known as Laurel Lance, is a female meta-human, she is a citizen of Star City and a vigilante. Laurel is the daughter of Quentin Lance and Dinah Lance (after whom she was named), the older sister of Sara Lance and the wife of Typhuss Jameas Halliwell. She is a lawyer who holds the position of district attorney and was previously a former legal aid attorney. After exposure to the dark matter released from Harrison Wells S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator, Laurel gained the ability to scream at a high frequency, she chose to use these powers for good, adopted the name Siren, (initially referred to by the media as the Siren of Star City), stylized as the Siren of Hope, Canary Siren, Siren Woman of Star City or Siren Woman and became a vigilante, she became a renowned hero of Star City. Laurel formed her own team, Team Siren to protect Star City from criminals. Biography Early life Laurel Lance was born to Quentin Lance and Dinah Lance and raised in Star City. She had a younger sister named Sara Lance. Becoming a meta-human On December 11, 2379, Laurel was one of the many affected by the explosion of Harrison Wells' particle accelerator, while under unclear circumstances where she was most likely screaming, and gained the power to emit powerful sonic screams. Following this, Laurel began using her powers for good, becoming a hero named "Siren". Afterwards, she formed her own team to protect Star City. Becoming Siren and forming her team Laurel began using her powers for good, becoming a hero named "Siren". Afterwards, she formed her own team to protect Star City. Leader of Team Siren Laurel became the leader of Team Siren, members included Sara Lance/Black Siren, Typhuss James Halliwell/Red Arrow, Felicity Smoak/Overwatch, Thea Queen/Speedy, Roy Harper/Arsenal, Helena Bertinelli/Huntress, John Diggle/Spartan and Carrie Cutter/Cupid. Powers and abilities Powers *'Meta-human physiology:' After Laurel was struck by the energy of the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator explosion on Earth 96, her DNA mutated and enhanced her vocal cords. **'Superhuman sonic scream:' Laurel is able to emit a sonic scream that comes from her voice, with the highest known frequency being 250 decibels. Laurel's scream is powerful enough to produce enough force to launch a full-grown human and other heavy objects back several feet. Her scream can also shatter a marble statue, steel arrows and kill a human being by causing internal hemorrhaging. Laurel is also immune to her own powers and can control the range of her screams, creating seismic waves large enough to collapse a building or small enough to enter through the ear, causing internal damage on a fatal scale even if the target has regenerative powers. She is even able to create a sonic bullet by blowing a kiss. **'Sonic immunity:'Laurel is immune to her own powers or any other meta-human with similar sonic scream-based powers. Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' Laurel is in top physical condition, with her strength being enough to swiftly incapacitate, hurl through the air, or even break the neck of a grown man as well as beat up much larger foes relatively with ease. Laurel's reflexes are fast enough for her to react to an incoming arrow in order to shatter it with her powers. Laurel's durability and resilience are remarkable as she has been able to get up without any visible injuries after getting hit by a shuttle, stand up after being hit by a shockwave due sonic scream battle with her doppelgänger, and survive a explosion and being shot in the stomach afterwards. Her conditioning also lets her recover from most injuries very quickly, though not superhumanly. However it could be possible that her suit may have materials that could have helped her survival. **'Acrobatics/Free-running:' Since becoming Siren, Laurel has developed free-running skills and could drop from a height of several feet without injuring herself. She was able to incapacitate her doppelgänger by jumping on her and holding a knife to her throat in a matter of few seconds. She was also able to perform a backflip without using her hands during her fight against Dinah. Her skills allow her to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. **'Honed senses:' Laurel has sharp hearing and sight, as well as keen skills of perception. She is able to pick up an incoming danger and react extremely quickly. *'High-level intellect/Expert tactician/Leader:' Laurel is an extremely intelligent and observant woman. Also, she is an accomplished leader and tactician, due to her status as leader of Team Siren. She has also proven to be very effective in anticipating her enemies patterns of thinking and use it against them, purposely leaving a map of building for Diaz to find making them believe that the building was her target, while actually it was the headquarters of the Quadrant. **'Master of deception:' Laurel is an exceptional liar, as once she was given all the information about her counterpart, she was able to successfully portray herself as her doppelgänger to various people and even to the public. **'Multilingual:' It was implied that Laurel speaks some level of Mandarin and Cantonese, in addition to English. **'Skilled lawyer:' Laurel is a very quick learner, having gained great knowledge, if not skill, of the legal system in less than a couple of days from old schoolbooks and having use it to her advantage. *'Master combatant/Martial artist:' Laurel is a highly proficient unarmed combatant. While battling Lex Luthor, she demonstrated a series of well coordinated punches and kicks after disorientated him with a sonic scream. Laurel has proven capable of defeating Selina Kyle, a highly skilled combatant in her own right, on several occasions, overcoming her bare-handed with ease even while she was armed with her signature bo-staff and managing to fight her to a stand-still even when she was fighting with the intention to kill her; as she still managed to best the latter, as well as knocking out her doppelgänger in less than a second without giving her time to react, and defeat an entire group of SCIS armed agents, albeit completely disarmed. However, Laurel has been shown to be unable to handle herself against Adrian Chase and, despite being skilled enough to hold her own against a master hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist such as Ricardo Diaz, she was ultimately defeated by him. **'Expert stick fighter:' Laurel is an accomplished stick fighter, when Dinah Drake fought her, she took her doppelgänger bo-staff, and used it to take down her with relative ease. She appear to be far more skilled at utilizing bo-staff than her doppelgänger **'Expert markswoman/Firearms:' Laurel is an expert in the use of many types of firearms. She was able to systematically take out a group of Diaz's men in a firefight. **'Master knife wielder:' Laurel is highly skilled with knives, she managed to quickly incapacitate Dinah Drake and hold her throat at knife-point in order to prevent her from using her powers, all this while moving extremely fast. Laurel is also skilled in using knives in long-range combat, she was able to kill a man with a single stab throwing him a shuriken before he could fire his gun even though he was in her field of vision for only an instant. *'Intimidation:' Due to her incredible power, Laurel commands an intimidating presence, instilling fear into her enemies. *'Indomitable will/High tolerance for pain/Expert survivalist:' Laurel is a very resilient woman, after the explosion caused by the confrontation between her and Dinah Drake's sonic screams she was the first one to get back on her feet. She is also a very driven, determined and nearly fearless individual, as shown by not being intimidated by Hunter Zolomon, Adrian Chase or Cayden James. She was even able to survive taking a bullet in the chest, and despite being knocked out, upon awakening was able to get back on her feet and fully recovering in just six months, though it could be possible that the suit she wore have helped her on that occasion she later demonstrate to be able to survive a close-range gunshot at the stomach even while in civilian clothes. *'Stealth/Infiltration:' Laurel has demonstrated to be elusive, as after disorienting her enemies with her sonic scream she was able to quickly vanish from sight. She can just as easily catch her enemies off guard without her powers, able to disarm her doppelgänger and hold her as a hostage. *'Culinary expertise:' Laurel seems tobie a talented cook with Quentin praising her culinary skills while they're living together. Weaknesses *'Vocal cords:' If someone or something grips Laurel's throat tight enough, she is unable to use the scream to defend herself. *'Power-dampening tech:' Laurel's powers can be neutralized using power-dampening tech. Equipment *'Siren suit:' Laurel wears a black leather suit while fighting crime as Siren. Laurel's suit is potentially very durable due to her survival of a shuttle crash, a shockwave, an island explosion, and gunshot to the stomach. *'Anti-tracking device:' Typhuss provided Laurel with a device that can prevent Diaz from tracking her sonic scream. *'Knives:' Laurel has used knives on several guards and uses one to free Carrie. Despite greatly relying on her powers or hand-to-hand combat skills, knives seem to be Laurel's weapon of choice, and she has proven highly capable of wielding them proficiently. *'Brown wig:' Laurel has worn a short dark brunette wig on multiple occasions when in public as a disguise. Category:Humans Category:Meta-humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Doppelgängers Category:Laurel Lance Category:People from Earth 96 Category:Lawyers Category:District Attorneys